Operation LOVE CALCULATOR
by buddygirl1004
Summary: one-shot. Mainly 3/4 with some otter pairings just user fluffy randomness
1. Chapter 1

Operation LOVE CALCULATOR

Lounging

On-line

sector V

Encounters

Computer

App

Listing

Compatibility

Using

Large

Amounts of

Thought

Offers

Romance

Don't own KND or the love calculator that is an actual website that our friends introduced to us in 7th grade lol on with the story

Number 3 or also known as Kuki Sanban of the TND sector V was on the computer checking her email. She clicked on one that read. "The Love Calculator." 'This looks interesting,' she thought and clicked the link that bought her to a web page with a heart on it that read.

My name_

Other name_

Calculate love

"Oooh cool! Hey guys come here I found this really cool website." there was a groan from sector V plus Rachel, Patton, and Fanny but they walked over to Kuki anyway.

"The Love Calculator." said Numbuh 5 also known as Abby Lincoln. "Numbuh 5 ain't so sure about this Numbuh 3" she looked at Kuki who's eyes had grown big "Alright let's see here," she said walking over to the computer.

"I know... Kuki Sanban. Next.. Hmmm oh I know! Wallabee Beatles."

"HEY! Why me!" cried Wally lunging for the mouse, but he was too late Abby clicked Calculate Love.

They all looked at the screen which read 100%. Kuki looked at Wally who looked backed at Kuki.

"Yea well," said Wally he went to the computer and typed. "Abigail Lincoln. Hoagie Gilligan Jr. Click"

"Hey man I thought we were buds!" cried Hoagie. Everyone looked at the screen: 99%.

The two gave each other a look.

Kuki went to he computer. "And since we know Hoagie likes Cree let's see what we get." she said erasing Abby's name and replacing it with Cree's. She clicked the button and it read. 0%.

At this all the operatives laughed.

"This is so STUPID!" said Fanny.

"Oh really," Said Rachel going up to the computer. "Fanny Fulbright. Patton Drilvosky." Click.

Fanny fuming, looked at the screen which read 100%.

They laughed and Patton groaned.

Fanny got angry. "Yea well." she said going to the computer. "Rachel McKenzie. Nigel Uno." click.

"Hey I have a girlfriend you know!" said Nigel as everyone looked at the screen which read 99%.

Hoagie laughed. "Really then let's see if your score is better than this one." he said changing Rachel's name to Lizzy Devine. Click. They looked at the screen which read. 2%.

They laughed. "Come on guys she's not that bad." said Nigel.

"Uh yea she is! She a fucking bitch as well as snobby." said Hoagie relieved he could finally speak his mind.

"I'M A WHAT!" they turned toward the door, standing in door was Lizzy, her face red, she looked really pissed.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Uhh uhhh" the team was lost for words.

"No shit Sherlock, we all hate you." said Fanny.

"Not everyone, Nigel loves me! Come on Nigel, let's go, we don't need these pathetic losers." she turned to walk away, but turned back around when she noticed Nigel was not following. "Are you coming, Nigel?" she asked.

"No Lizzy, my friends are right, you are a bitch, it's over." said Nigel in leveled voice.

Lizzy's face turned bright red. "Fine, whatever!" and she stormed out of the tree house."

"Finally man! If you didn't act soon we would have had to have an intervention with ya." said Wally.

"Ok now where were we?" sad Abby pondering tapping her chin with her finger.

"Oh I know!" said Kuki. "Mushi Sanban. King Sandy." click. The calculator read 97%. Everyone looked at her. "What he IS my little sister's boyfriend."

"She got a point there guys." said Wally.

"Ooh I have a good one!" said Rachel. Typing in Lee then Sonya. Click. 99%.

"Yay I always thought they were a cute couple." said Kuki.

"Not the cutest though..." said Hoagie looking at Wally and Kuki.

"Wadya mean by that, mate?" said Wally.

"Oh um well you see Wally, how do I put this?" said Hoagie lost for words.

Abby sighed. "What Hoagie is trying to say is that everyone thinks you and Kuki are the cutest couple in the TND. There is even a page on TNDSpace(The TND version of Myspace or Facebook) and it's labeled "Like if you ship 3/4". So far all but two operatives have 'Liked', the only two who didn't 'like' was you, because until you two get together the forum is hidden from your profiles. Even the villains think you two are cute together."

"What! That's absurd! Kuki is my best friend!" said Wally hiding the truth that he did in fact like the Japanese girl.

"Quit the act Wally, everyone knows you like Kuki and everyone knows that Kuki likes you, so just go snog in a closet and get it over with." said Nigel a little annoyed.

Kuki an Wally looked at each other for words.

"Ohh ummm..." they looked at each other lost for words. Wally took a deep breath and walked towards Kuki. He took her chin his thumb and pointer finger. He brought her chin up as she closed her eyes. He placed his lips upon hers and they shared a beautiful, blissful kiss, despite the cheering from there friends and what sounded like camera's clicking.

"Hey! Nigel! You owe me ten bucks!" said Hoagie placing his hand out in front of Nigel. Grumbling Nigel handed over the ten dollar bill he had extracted from his pants pocket, while everyone else just laughed.

Hope you liked it! Just shirt and fluffy. We will post the next chapter on what you would get if you actually put the names into the calculator. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own KND or the love calculator.

Here are the ACTUAL calculations of the last chapter, tell you the truth we nearly cried at most of them. Enjoy, if you can

Kuki and Waly scored 41.5% compatibility. (。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。)

Rachel and Nigel scored a 67.5% ( *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* )

Lizzy and Nigel scored a 89.5% D;

Hoagie and Abby scored a 63%

Mushi and Sandy scored a 9%

Mushi and Joey scored a 68%

Patton and Fanny scored a 84.5%

Kuki and Sandy scored a 9.5%

Hoagie and Cree a 75%

Kuki and Ace scored a 13% (^-^)

Abby and Maurice scored a 49%

Cree and Maurice scored a 60.5%

Fanny and Wally scored 84.5% (We'd thought we do it after watching operation E.N.D.)

Lee and Sonya scored a 46%


End file.
